The young Lord and the Blood Traitor REDONE
by fred aholic
Summary: Harry Riddle had been the Young Lord for as long as he could remember, the Dark Lord had realised that his heir needed company but when he finds a redheaded girl, will she just be a pet for company or will she be the one to bring him out of the dark?


(A/N: Hey everyone! I am sorry I have been super busy with my friend x24neko who writes X-Men, we have started a story called 'comunity service' which was originally a thread. She plays Logan and I play Victor and a girl named Jenny. If any X-Men fans want to check that out and leave reviews for her then that would be awesome, even if it's to be a critic since we can make the story better :D

Anyway, this story has the most grammer issues and problems (In my opinion) so I have desided to just redo it. Sorry to all the nice people who commented on my old version and this is just a redo so there isn't really any need to reread, it's the same plot, just better grammer. Hopfully.

Fred Aholic)

Once upon a time, there was an evil and dark wizard named Voldermort. This man- or demon, as most saw him- ruled with fear.

Everyone was scared to even mention his name. Thus, they all called him you-know-who.

Anyone who stood up against him would end up dead. There were thousands at his command to ensure no one challanged him and this army grew more and more, each passing day.

However, no matter how much the dark lord tried to prevent it, he was getting older and felt his powers weakening. So, to make sure everything would stay the same once he was gone, he chose an heir.

He searched the many villages for a boy who could follow in his footsteps. One that was powerful yet innocent. One that he could mould in his place.

Many families were murdered as he searched and many babies were slaughtered to find the one that he needed. Over time, it seemed like he would never find an heir.

Until one day, came across a baby that he knew would be great. The parents however, were tipped off in advance and tried to hide. It was no use once Voldermort knew what he wanted and killed them with ease.

After that day, the boy grew knowing nothing but what his 'Father' taught him as he controlled the wizarding world.

He was taught the Dark Arts and anti muggle, mudblood and blood traitor ways. He was shown that Death Eaters were in charge and Voldermort ruled over everything.

There was just one problem in the Lords plan. When the young boy was six, no matter how much he tried to ignore it, he could see that the boy was lonely.

When he wanted to hang around with him, the lord knew that he had to act fast so he could keep his attention on ruling the wizarding world.

A few of the Death Eater's children were sent to the castle to keep the young boy company and it had worked.

Voldermort was pleased as he saw the boy playing with the others and pretending to be Death Eaters like their Mothers and Fathers, running around the castle with fake wands.

The plan had worked well. The boy was happy again and was learning the ways of the Death Eaters. Or, so he thought.

A few years later, when the boy was nine. He began to get lonely again, no matter how many Death Eater children played with him.

It was barely noticeable but there was something in his eyes that showed the dark lord this.

He could not figure it out. Hhe had shower and given the boy nothing but riches and the finest silk. He had pets and company but something was still wrong with him.

After talking to him, he realised that he wanted real friends not just the children of Death Eaters to play with. So the following night, Voldermort had searched for some one worthy of being a friend for his heir.

He searched everywhere but did not see anyone who was good enough for the small boy until he arrived at a weird looking house.

He watched carefully as he saw seven boys arguing about some stupid sport team. They were all too old for him. Except one who looked the same age but he seemed too jealous and idiotic to be friends with his heir.

He was about to give up and leave when he heard a voice. It sounded sweet and small yet strong.

Curious, he looked back into the window and saw a small girl enter the room. She had her fiery red hair in pigtails as she bounced into the room.

She smiled brightly as she put a shoe box on the table. She looked about eight which may have been too young. Yet, he continued watching as she began to talk to the boys.

Most just ignored her but instead of getting upset she just rolled her eyes and went back to the shoe box. Curiosity seemed to have taken over the youngest boy and he began to talk to the girl and ask what was in the box.

She grinned evilly before opening it to show a big, hairy, black tarantula with orange on it's legs.

Two of the boys screamed and jumped backwards which made the girl laugh before picking it up and stroking it gently.

That was the moment the dark lord had decided that he had seen enough. Je went back to the castle to his awaiting heir.

The small red haired girl was perfect to be his young heir's friend. No, his pet.

He told him about the girl. what she looked like and how she seemed. The boy was eager to meet the girl who was going to be his first real friend.

Voldermort was pleased his heir was so happy. He would get the girl for him as soon as it was possible.

After the young boy fell asleep, the lord planned his attack to take the girl who was currently sleeping peacefully without a care about anything and that is where the story of two children finally began.


End file.
